Facing the Nightmare
by The-Girl-With-The-Arrows
Summary: Peeta and Prim are the Tributes for District 12, Katniss was too late to save her sister. Stricken with grief after Prim's death, Peeta is the only one she can turn to. But things are not all and well in Panem, without knowing, Peeta started a riot in a few of the Districts and the Capital wants blood. Peeta's blood.
1. Chapter One

**Facing the Nightmare**

**Chapter One: **

I knew this image would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life, I knew I was never going to get over the fact that it was my fault I was watching my little sister die. The large blond boy from District 2 did not even blink as he stabbed my sister and watched her drop to the ground dead. The only sound I heard after that was my inhuman scream and my mother's dramatic cry. A numb feeling washed over me, one stronger then when I heard about my father, Prim, the only person I was sure I had loved was no longer in this world.

As much as I wanted to turn my eyes from the screen I could not. I could not believe what my eyes had just seen; as I stared at my sisters body, crumbled and broken on the floor, I could not help but think there were people in other Districts cheering. Cheering for her death. The death of a twelve-year-old.

The person who had just killed my sister was there, breathing and happy. Happy he had just murdered a twelve-year-old in cold blood. Happy that he has ruined a family's life just to satisfy his own, he knew nothing of torture or anything like District 12 has to face.

More than rage and sadness washed over me, the moment I saw the blade cut threw Prim, something inside me died. A million things raced through my mind, the house was going to be empty, I was not going to be able to stay at home with my mother all day, and I had a strong feeling, now that Prim was gone, she would return to her lifeless state. Another ping of sadness washed over me as I realized I might lose my mother soon as well.

The one thing that kept me from finding a bow and shooting an arrow threw the television was the fact that our male Tribute, Peeta Mellark, screamed out the moment Prim hit the ground. The sound of his cry was more powerful them my own, and it made my heart stop for a moment. The way he cried out for her was unmistakable. At that moment, I could see what I refused to believe, Peeta cared for my sister, and in a way I never could have. I watched him as pure rage soon pierced his face; daggered eyes aimed at District 2. It was clear on his face that Peeta was in pain, the District 2 tribute had sliced his leg up good, but that did not stop Peeta from standing up and lunging forward. District 2 was nearly half Peeta's size but, somehow, Peeta had the upper hand. Maybe it was the rage that was seen now in his eyes. He was the reason Prim had made it this far, that I was thankful for.

I remember I had done something I wish I hadn't. I was late for the reaping, the only reason why I was too late to save Prim. I remember running up to the square and seeing my sister standing beside Effie, her eyes met mine and I saw true fear. I had broken my promise; I never should have told her she would not get picked. But, the odds were in her favor - only one slip of paper had her name on it. As soon as I saw her there, I screamed until my lungs gave out to be the volunteer; replace Prim with myself; but it was too late, the male tribute was now to be called. Prim was going into the games.

Gale blames himself, but it is much his fault as it is mine.

We both lost track of time, we both didn't think. I had wanted to stay in the Seem for as long as possible, I hated anything that had to do with the games. My hated was what made me late. I was not there for Prim and I paid the price. Every night since then I had prayed to turn back time, re-write the wrong I had done and watch my sister live a safe life. Life does not work that way, and I knew that. I remember doing the same thing when my father died. Again nothing happened.

During visitation I saw Prim first, but I made no promises, I could not control the reaping, and I sure as hell could not control the games. I just knew there was no way I could watch her die. She was my little sister, the only person I would die for, and I had missed my chance. We exchanged little words, she cried into my chest until I was forced out, both of us screaming till the door closed between us.

I went to Peeta next; he seemed surprised to see me. This made me wonder if he remembered what he had done for me. That his one act of kindness, gave me hope that saved my family.

Slowly walking through the door I saw Peeta sitting against the wall, fear stricken his face. At the sound of the creaking door, Peeta's head shot up to meet my eyes. Ever since that moment, his eyes stayed with me; they showed true hopelessness. Those eyes that made me want to turn back and act as though I never even went in there.

What I was going to ask him was selfish, but I had to do something.

"Katniss, I did not expect to see you," I walked deeper into the room. I had little time to talk to him and my silence was wasting most of it. I studies his face as I let the silence soak in around us, he had been crying, that was clear. Dried tears still covered his face even with his best effort to whip them away. But he seemed to be past that now, his face was grey and numb, as though he no longer cared he would never see District 12 again.

He was coming to terms with his death before he even faced it.

"She can't win, not on her own." I finally said my voice was nothing more than a whisper and a shake, I had tried to make it louder – but I knew what I was about to ask was a horrible request.

Peeta stared at me for a moment; it bothered me that I could not read his face. "Are you asking me to die for her?" Peeta saying it aloud made me regret my actions. Unable to believe myself, I backed up shaking my head. How could I believe he would willingly die for my family? He did have his own to think about.

I was the one that owed him; Peeta owed me nothing.

"Yes, but forget it, I –" My words ran dry, this was a huge mistake. I shook my head again, my eyes falling to the carpet floor. I did not want to look at his face because I was scare of what I might see. I bet he thought I was crazy for asking such a think

"Don't worry Katniss," He said standing up and stepping forward. He was closer to me then I normally let people get, and because of this, I looked up and met his eyes. "That was the plan all along," I felt my jaw drop and before I could respond I was being dragged away by the Peacekeeps. Last thing I heard was Peeta, "I promise!"

I did not tell anyone about this, not even Gale, I knew it should be between Peeta and me. But now that she is no longer here, now that I just watched my little sister die I don't know what to do. He promised he would die to let her win, but deep down, I knew it was useless. He could not control the games more than I could.

Prim was dead and it was my fault.

The sword that was held in 2's hand was now in Peeta's. If Prim did not win I was glad it was Peeta, he deserved it for what he has done for our District. Instead of cowering in the bushes he fought to save a little girl. My debt to him only grew. I could tell he barely had a grip on the sword, but it was enough to pierce the neck of District 2; ending his life.

District 12 cheered, we had another victor, Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**I don't own The Hunger Games, all the characters belong to Susanne Collins. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Facing the Nightmare**

**Chapter 2**

As much as I wanted to talk with Peeta after he returned form the games, I could not get myself to do it. There were many times I would walk by the bakery when I knew he was in there but my legs would never step through the door. I knew he wanted to talk with me, I felt his eyes trail me whenever I did happen to see him, but I always avoided him and disappeared into the woods. What was I going to say?

'_Thanks for almost saving my sister?'_ I was grateful for what he did, I am sure he is one of the few that would have done that for Prim, but there something stopping me and I could not put my finger on it. Before he left for the Victor tour, I made eye contact with him as heleft for the train. Once again his piercing blue eyes haunted me; there was just something about them that I could not shake. Now more than ever they reflected back to me what I have had to live with all my live.

The pain that this day might be the last one – tomorrow my never come.

No one knew what it was like to be a Victor, everyone sees it as a joy, living the 'high life' and never having to worry. But what I saw in Peeta's eyes was much colder. His face had hardened over the two weeks. He had known what it was like to have to survive and be more afraid than ever before.

I now spent most of my days in the woods, I should be with my mother, and there was more distance between us than ever before now that Prim was gone. I think we both know she is what held our little family together. She was the only one who seemed to be able to think straight. My stubbornness clouded my judgment most of the time and my mother was too numb to even be able to function properly.

Now that she is gone, there is no longer that bind that held us all together, it was cut the moment Prim was. It was a horrible thought, I hated thinking it, but it is the truth. I cared for my mother, but once my father died she no longer was a mother to me or Prim, and for that I resent her. I believe things would be differently if she had not crawled into a shell and die on us. Sure her heart still beat, but her mind no longer cared.

I decided I needed to talk with Peeta when he got back; I was not going to be able to avoid him for the rest of my life. There was something inside of me that was begging to talk with him; I knew it would not subside until that happened. My stomach roared with nerves at the thought of what might happen. I always saw Peeta as the-boy-with-the-bread, but now, after what had has done for me and my failing family, he was whole new person.

One I knew had to be a part of my life.

I walk into my house that now felt emptier than before, and sit down at the slanted wooden table. My boots are coved in mud, but I knew neither my mother nor I cared as I kicked the off and the left a trail as the hit the ground. My mother had not moved since this morning, she still laid in her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees and her eyes staring at nothing but the empty spot where Prim should be.

"Mom," I said, knowing she is not going to look at me. "I caught some rabbits; I am going to make some stew." My mother moved her head up and down a bit, but said nothing and never moved her gaze. I study her for a moment; she looks more hollow than ever.

Sighing I stand up and get the things ready that I need to make the stew. I had been saving a lot more meat for the two of us then I used to. I figured the baker was not going to need to buy my rabbits anymore, plus my mother needed it. Although there was that resentment, I could not lose her, not now; not after Prim.

Rabbit stew was one of the few things I could cook with my eyes closed, I did the actions mindlessly, just wanting to feed my mother and go back in to the woods. I hated leaving her alone but I could not stay in this house longer than a few hours, to many memories of both my father and sister. The stew fills the house with a new aroma, on that is not acid to the noise and covers up the dead rat stench.

As soon as I'm done cooking I pour two bowls and force my mother to eat, she does it, again not looking at me; I don't think she has since the night of Prim's death.

"Are you going back?" My mother asks me, her gaze fixed on the empty bowl in front of her.

"Yes," I reply simply and stand up, putting the boots back on my feet. "There is more stew if you would like." I say before walking out the door.

"Catnip!" I turn around just before I make it to the fence and see Gale. I have not seen him since the day after the games ended; he had been on double shift at the mines since they lost a few workers.

I try and fail to place a smile on my face, every day it seems harder for that to happen, that soon it will become impossible to smile, and if anyone was to ever mention it, they would say it's a myth_. 'That Katniss girl never smiles, she is like a stone.'_

"I heard he is coming back today," Gale finally said after a long moment of silence. My eyes widened at his words. I had lost track of the days, it no longer mattered anyway, I lived day-by-day, as long as I was breathing the date did not matter. "You still want to talk with him?" Although I did not tell Gale about what happened during visitation, he had asked about what Peeta had done for Prim, I told him as little as possible but he knew my desire to talk with Peeta was important.

"I need to Gale," He nodded, but I could tell he was not happy about it. I did not get it; it was clear on Gale's face he did not like Peeta. I knew neither of us had really talked to him before; that's what makes me wonder why Gale always tenses up whenever Peeta is mentioned. I tried asking, but Gale did that thing where he ignored the question because he was to stubborn to answer it.

"Do you want to go down there?" He asked a moment later. I shake my head; I cannot deal with all the people. I need to talk with him alone and without all the eyes on the two of us.

I say nothing more just duck under the fence and head to the meadow Gale and I share. This is the one place I feel save, the one place I know the Capital can't touch me. Yet, every time I enter I can't help but kick myself for not taking up Gale's offer to run away. Take Prim and my mother along with Gale's family. We could have done it; it might have been difficult at first, but I think all of us could have handled it one way or the other.

Gale joins me and I offer him a better smile then I did outside the fence, but it's still weak.

We have nothing to say to each other, and it bothers me, I feel like I am drifting from everyone. My mother for sure and now Gale; that was the last thing I wanted. He has always been there for me, I knew that without him, my family and I would have been dead a long time ago. Yet, I could not help but feel like there is something between us now that wasn't there before, something ripping us apart. I could not be sure if it was Prim or maybe even Peeta, but there was no way I was going to be able to lose Gale's friendship and recover.

The two of us sit in utter silence until the sun sinks low into the ground and leaves but a dim light to use to help us return home. There are still roars and cheers from the square for Peeta, I listen as everyone praises him and loves him, I wanted to be there, but then again I didn't. In front of all those people, I might do something I regret.

I bide goodbye to Gale, knowing it might be another few days till I see him again and walk into my house. I see my mother is now asleep, her arms still wrapped tightly around her legs. I notice that now as she sleeps she no longer looks as young as her age, the death of Prim has caused more damaged then I knew. There is a deep pang in my chest; I knew little about my mother.

Just as I am about to try and sleep, praying that nightmares don't flood my dreams tonight, there is a light knock on the door. As I open it I am shocked at who stands before me, "Peeta, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**I own nothing, everything belongs to the writer of The Hunger Games. **

**I want to say thank you to all the lovely reviews I got. It made my day. I hope you like this chapter. I know it's going a bit slow but it will pick-up. I apologize for the spelling mistakes I might have - I tried my best in correcting them. Till Chapter Three! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Facing The Nightmare **

**Chapter Three**

"Hi Katniss" Peeta said clearly nervous. He ran a hand threw his curly blond hair before having his beautiful blue eyes meet mine. "Can I talk to you?" As much as I wanted to go to bed, I knew I needed to do this. In all honestly, I was glad he had come to me, for some reason, I knew it would have taken me ages to build up the courage to talk with him.

With a glance as my sleeping mother I nodded and stepped out the door, closing it silently behind me. It was silent as the two of us walked a good distance away from my house; I enjoyed it; Peeta's presence was welcoming; safe.

"I came to apologize." Peeta said as we slowed to a stop. His words took me by surprise; I was the one that should be saying sorry to him. I was the one that had asked him to die for my family; I was the one that had put him to a task he would never have won in the first place. Who was I to put my family in front of everyone else's? As much as I loved my sister; as much as Prim's death will haunt me for the rest of my life, I had no right to ask Peeta for his life.

"You have nothing to say sorry for." My voice was barely above a whisper, once again Peeta had proved to me he was a better man then I thought he was before.

"I failed you, I let Prim die." I shook my head wildly back and forth before he even finished his sentence.

"I am the one who should be saying sorry!" Peeta opened his mouth to say something but I raise my voice in order to stop him. "I never should have asked you to do that, it was my duty to protect Prim, not yours. I am the one that failed." My words hit my face like ice water. I had not yet admitted this aloud that I had failed everyone, my mother, my father, and Prim.

"I didn't do this just because you asked me to Katniss; I did this because I did not want to see a twelve-year-old die. I did this because, even though we had never really talked before, I loved your little sister. I loved seeing her admire my cakes from the window. Every time I caught her staring with her nose pressed against the glass, I wanted to run out there and hand one to the two of you, free of charge."

Once again, I am forced to come to the realization that Peeta cared for Prim in a way I never could. He protected her when I could not, he there for her, when I wasn't. During the games, Peeta got to see a part of Prim I never knew, and for that I see that Peeta knew Prim more than I did. I say nothing; my mouth runs dry as he continues to talk about the little girl who I loved.

"Prim was more than just your sister, I wish it was me that took that sword to the heart." Once again I shook my head; he should not say that, not to me, not now. But he did what I did, raised his voice to over-power me. "There is nothing you can do to change my mind. Watching Prim die was the hardest thing I had ever had to do!"

There was now silence between us; I was fighting back tears, ones I did not want Peeta to see. Peeta seemed lost in thought, yet he still seemed to watch my every move. Now staring at the-boy-with-the-bread, I see he has seen real hardship, before he had had it some-what easy. Nothing like my family and I, but now, his eyes showed he had a past, one he did not want to re-live yet he had to every night. His light blue eyes hide more then I knew, Peeta was no longer the son of a baker. He was one haunted by images I couldn't imaging; he had seen things humans should never have to face in a hundred lifetimes.

Peeta was no longer a boy but man.

"Do you remember what I said during my interview before the games?"

How could I forget? His were the most memorable, that was the night Peeta confessed his love from me.

Peeta walked out waving to the audience with a dashing smile that would make any regular school-girl's heart flutter. He sat down, resting his foot on one knee while holding his other knees with his hands. Caesar asked him some typical questions, some he asked the others, a few different ones. Nothing that was to out of the normal, but it always seemed people wanted to know what went on in District 12. Since they were the last Tributes to get interviewed they got a few – not so normal questions.

"Peeta, you're a handsome boy, do you have a girlfriend back home?" Peeta gave a charming chuckle but shook his head, "I don't believe it! With a face like that, I would think you'd have a thousand girls after you! So is there a girl back home you have your eye on?"

This made Peeta blush, but somehow he made it look – once again – charming. Caesar did not miss this; his blue lips grew into a wider smile. "There is this one girl, I have had a crush on her since I can remember," He said looking at the ground. "But I don't really think she noticed me until the reaping."

"Well, at least now she knows who you are! There is a simple way to get her too." Caesar leaned in, as though he was telling Peeta a secret even though the whole world was watching. "You win the games; there is no way she can turn you down, Fame, riches, what's not to love?"

This is when everything turned solemn, Peeta's face went a bit pale and the whole audience was silent, on the edge of their seats waiting for his reply. "I don't think that is going to happen." Peeta bit his lip, but that only gave a moment of silence before he started speaking again, "Her sister is the other tribute." The audience gasped and no one said a word for a moment.

I am not sure what happened next with the interview, I had been in The Hobb watching and as soon as Peeta said that, every eye was on my. Everyone seemed to think I was an alien at his words. Rumors started that Peeta and I had a secret affair, but that slowly blew away after I blew-up at a peacekeeper for mocking me about it. I was lucky not to get punishment.

I will not deny I was angry with Peeta for saying such things, but what was I going to do about it? Once the games had started, and Prim and Peeta were hidden up in the trees, I never thought once of his words. My worry, and fear were the only things running through my mind; nothing else mattered.

"Of course I do Peeta, what does that have to do with anything?" Did he want me to return his love? That was something I could not do.

"It's true." He said simply. "I am not sure if they showed this or not, but it was Prim's idea to sit in the trees. She said the very few times you had brought her into the forest you had mentioned something about trees being a great place to hide. Don't think you didn't protect her, because you did."

This did it, his words hurt like a bullet to the heart, and I could not take this. They had not showed that, it probably did not seem important. After all, no one thought District 12 would make it past the Bloodbath. Before I knew it, tears were running down my face faster then I'd like to admit. This seemed to have taken Peeta by surprise and he tried to wrap his arms around me in a comforting hug, but I pushed him away. I pushed him away like I pushed everyone away.

I did not miss the bit of hurt cross his face by this, but I could not think about it. As soon as he said "I'm sorry" and turned around to head back home I realized how much I wanted that hug he had offered me. No one had done that for me since my dad died. I had only accepted a hug from my mother, which was before she turned to stone.

Now I wanted to have one, I wanted Peeta Mellark's sympathy, scratch that, I didn't want it; I needed it!

* * *

**I am so sorry about the long wait, a lot has been going on in my life. I hope you like this chapter, excuse the spelling mistakes, I am sorry for that. I will be quicker with Chapter Four, I know the story seems to be moving a bit slow, but I will get there, trust me, soon things will be getting tough for the characters. **

**Once Again I own NOTHING.**

**Read/Review 3**


	4. Chapter Four

I walked back into my house and lay down on my bed; closing my eyes I hoped sleep would take me, but instead, my mind was filled with the words Peeta had spoken. Thinking back, I realized he had a way with words that just stuck to the person he was talking to. Come to think of it, I remember after his interview, I could not stop thinking about him. That had nearly nothing to do with the fact he had declared his love for me.

I barley thought of love, I don't think it's real, the only time I had ever seen it with passion was between my two parents. Look what happened after my father was no longer here on this earth.

I tried not to think of that, I focus my mind on something else. The week melody my father sung to me, or the call of the birds that only District 12 heard. It felt like ages, but I finally fell asleep. For the first time, welcomed by a dreamless, peaceful sleep that did not have me waking with heavy breath and cold sweat; what did wake me was the pounding at my door.

I slumped out of bed, taking a quick peek at my mother; she hadn't moved at all, I opened the door, half-expecting to see Peeta; instead it was Gale. He was covered in sweat, his eyes were wide with fear and his chest was moving up and down in fearce heaves. "You need to come see this" He demanded before grabbing my hand and dragging me along, not even bothering to let me grab my coat and boots.

Living in district 12, everyone had tough feet from walking without shoes; some could not afford them, while others simply would not wear them. Yet, I did hit an occational rock or too that felt like a mini knife cutting into my foot. I asked Gale multiple times what was going on, but he stayed silent. His face changing from fear, to utter rage. His grip on my arm tightened as his face did; I knew Gale, I was not going to ask him to let go; he wasn't hurting me.

Only when we were out of the Seam and not too far from the square did I hear all the commotion. Without even realizing it, I slipped from Gale's grip and rushed forward, hearing the dreaded sound of leather against flesh. There had not been a whipping in District 12 in years. I rush forward to see a peacekeeper I had never seen before in my life. A young man with a brick faces; there was a scar scratched across his left.

The man being whipped was very old, I'd guess in his eighty's; an uncommon age for a person in District 12. I tried counting the number of slashes across his back, but there were too many, I estimated around thirty. I stared at the utter horror, unable to stand the fact children were seeing this, and this peacekeeper welded a smile on his face.

I could not stop myself, even though I know I should have, "What has this man done?" I demand as I stand in front of the peacekeeper, his scar face not intimidating me in the least. I have no doubt it is what he likes the scar so much – scares people off.

"He was stolen from me; what's it to you girl? You have no authority here along with the rest of you rats."

I was not going to stand by and allow him to threaten the people of District 12, I have dad to thank for my stubbornness, along with my pride. "He deserves thirdly lashes for steeling?"

The man behind me was passed out, the blood from his back ran all the way to the ground, staining it a rich red; marked with his memory no one will ever forget.

"Thirty?" The man laughed, "I am whipping him until I feel satisfied with his punishment."

"That is unjust! He is an old man; you'll kill him if you haven't already."

The peacekeeper leaned in, so his fish covered breath was on my face, "Good" He whispered, showing off his perfect teeth and the fact he was the one in charge, not me.

I stood my ground, not moving, even though, Gale who was a few people in front of me, trying to get me to come with him, away from this. When I did not move, the peacekeeper looked shocked, as though I had punched him in the face. I was guessing I had been the first to ever stand up to him and not flinch.

"You're that Katniss girl aren't you?" He asked, his face turning a bright red from rage. I had no time to think before he nodded at two other peacekeepers and I was being shoved into the stocks. I had not expected this to happen; I had a fear of being whipped, it was a worse punishment than death, the pain never went away after a day or two, it lasted and stung worse that trackerjackers.

"This will teach you to keep your mouth shut!" I could hear Gale making a commotion in the back, but he could not safe me; I had dug my own hole and had not been smart enough to be able to climb out. I readied myself for the first strike; I needed to think of something, I was not going to show them a weakness from me.

The moment I heard the whip cut the air as he flung it back my thoughts drifted to Prim. Her sweet blonde hair she always had tired in two pigtail breads. The way she always knew the right thing to say when I or my mom was the one who needed comforting. The thing that stood out the most was the way she curled up to me or my mom whenever she was afraid at night. Her warm body cradled besides me; the only time I knew she was one hundred percent safe.

The lash came; I held in the scream that nearly came out. It stung worse than I ever imagined. Instantly I felt the blood run down my back and soak my shirt before meeting the pool of blood that was made by the man before me.

Once again I heard the whip cut the air, and as, once again I prepared myself for the strike, it did not come. Instead, I hear the sound of leather on flesh, but it was not mine. For a quick second, I had thought the peacekeeper had turned on the audience, but, I moved my head enough to see Peeta standing in front of me. He was holding his arm which I could see was leaking blood. He had stopped the second lash.

When was I ever going to stop owing this boy?

"What is this?" Peeta's voice demanded. Never before had I heard him so enraged, it was strong, and to anyone who had known him as long as I have – a bit scary.

"She disrespected me; I am giving her her rightful punishment."

"She was following the law." Everyone out silent as he said those words, which were nothing but a lie. "If a Peacekeeper is being unjust, a bystander has the right to step in and stop the Peacekeeper. Without punishment!"

"I have never heard of suck a room. Would you like to be next in line after this girl?"

Peeta laughed a mocking laugh that took me by surprise. "I am the Victor; I can call President Snow right now, tell him about his unjust Peacekeeper and see what he has to say about that."

It took a moment for the Peacekeeper to say anything, a sure sign, Peeta had won. "Release her!" He ordered in a sour tone. I pushed the men who tried to help me up away and slowly stood up. Peeta was beside me, offering me a hand but I ignored it. "I can walk." I muttered, but the first step I nearly fell to the ground. I would have it the floor if not for Peeta who caught me. The one whip mark in my back sent a radiating pain into my legs. I knew I was not going to be able to make it all the way home without collapsing.

"Here" Peeta muttered before scooping me up in his arms; if I had more energy I'd fight it, but I knew it was no use.

Instead of Peeta walking into my house, I was surprised when I saw the inside of the Victor house. "I have better median." A moment later Gale ran in the door, before he could open his mouth Peeta spoke. "Go get her mother!" It was clear Gale was not please about getting ordered around, but on look at me, he nodded before bolting out the door.

"Why?" I asked once I was on the counter and Peeta was gently cleaning up my back. My shirt was cut open all the way, I sighed, and I had liked this shirt.

"Shh, don't talk." Peeta said as the cold, wet cloth was patted up and down my back. I was glad to hear him back to the Peeta I knew.

"Why," I repeated. This made him laugh and I heard him sigh.

"You should know why Katniss" Peeta finished cleaning up my wound the best he could before he wrapped the make he had gotten from standing in my way. He hissed in pain as he finished and tied it, but said nothing further about his injury. "I don't regret it either" He told me; I wished had had.

"They went after you on purpose; they are tying to get to me." I raised my head at this. Again I repeat the question I asked moments before, "Why?"

But, before he could answer my mother and Gale rushed in and Peeta closed his mouth.


End file.
